Clorox Bleach
by Kazuki Akira
Summary: The sequel to Bleach by Tite Kubo. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki have been missing for 16 years. Suddenly, Ichigo shows up out of nowhere! But is it really Ichigo? A 14 year old Kurosaki look-alike is on the hunt to find the missing Strawberry and Chappy lover. Find out who the young boy really is, and how he seems to be much closer to the two shinigami than anyone knew.
1. Chapter 1

_I resemble a certain strawberry._

_I know nothing of my father... nothing of my mother..._

_I am Karakura's one and only, Kurosaki Ichiro..._

_And..._

_**Ichiro Kurosaki**_  
_**Age: 14**_  
_**Occupation:**_

"Ichi! Mornin!" A girl laughed, bending over a teenage boy with a mop of orange hair. The girl had short dark brown hair, and brown eyes, blood covering her left eye and dyed her white scrubs. The room was also white, an empty white room with a small white door to the right. In the middle was a small white table, across the wall was a white bed with a small white window above it, metal bars covering it.

"Morning..." Ichiro scowled, rubbing his eyes and shielding them from the sudden bright, white room. He sat up, his orange spiky hair falling into place. He wore a white long sleeve shirt under his short sleeved white scrub. He also had white sweat pants and white socks.

_**Ichiro Kurosaki**_  
_**Age: 14**_  
_**Occupation: Mental patient.**_

"Oi, Ayu, what's the news for today?" Ichiro asked, opening his now adjusted eyes. His eyes were a unique violet-blue that seemed to be endless pools. His eyes were large too, and he had fine thin eye brows, resembling a certain bunny loving shinigami. "Today the doctors are out, you'll be off the hook today. Plus Miss Miyoka is working the front desk today! We should go to the park Ichi!" The ghostly girl, Ayu stated, her hands waving about.

Ichiro glanced at the door, then under his bed, carefully fishing out a small wooden item. He pulled it out then examined it. It was an odd square shaped item with a skull in the middle. His father once introduced it to him when he was young, often calling it a 'shinigami badge' whatever that was. "Jin is here today though, so he'll be by to give you your check ups." Ayu said, bringing Ichiro back to reality.

Ichiro was known to be crazy, and talk to the 'dead'. Of course, doctors never believed him. He was picked up at age 9, 4 years after his parents, late Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki disappeared. He was known to have violent rages, that made his mental illness seem more real, and worry some.  
Ichiro thought that his violent fits were just. It's what the doctors deserved for putting him in the mental hospital. So what if he saw and talked to ghosts? All he did was exaggerate it a bit when he was younger... nothing major.

"Mr. Kurosaki. It's time to take your medicine." Jin stated, unlocking the white cell door and entering Ichiro's room. Jin walked in with much hesitance, it was Ichiro Kurosaki after all, he was a legend in the asylum. "Mr. Kurosaki?" Jin repeated as he suddenly saw the teen passed out on the bed. Jin repeated Ichiro's name, but no success. He rushed to the orange haired teen and checked his pulse. The teen was dead. "This is Jin! Kurosaki is dead, repeat Kurosaki is dead. Send the medical team down right away." Jin yelled into his walky-talky.

Ichiro began aimlessly walking around the asylum. Ichiro had used the badge and freed his soul, much to his surprise, he had a sword when it this form. It was a sleek black sword with a black ribbon on the end of the handle (like a black sode no shirayuki mixed with zangetsu) He also now wore a black shihakusho with a brace-like neck accessory. A black X was tattooed across his chest, as well as his wrists, like gloves.

He passed many people, poking random nurses and spooking  
them often. Finally Ichiro made it to the front of the building. At the circle desk to the left was a woman with long curly black hair. She looked young and had large bright aqua eyes. Her name was Miyoka and she was the first nurse that ever respected Ichiro and actually took care of him. They became quick friends and spent all day doing silly things like playing games that she had often brought. Ichiro often teased and bullied her for fun, but she always came back no matter what Ichiro scared her with. She had guts, Ichiro liked that fact. During the times when she was working at the desk, Ichiro took the opportunity to leave the asylum in his new ghost form. Doing so, he always left a smiley face on Miyoka's note pad, and sometimes chatted with her by writing on it.

Miyoka shifted her aqua eyes down as she suddenly saw the pen move and float about. A smiley face was drawn poorly and left on the corner of her note pad, she found that it was good to leave her note pad open specifically for when Ichiro came by. "Kurosaki-kun! How are you!?" She smiled sweetly at nothing. "Doing fine. Imma be out for a bit. Alright?" Ichiro wrote on the paper in response. "Of course! Enjoy your time out Kurosaki-kun! Visit again!" She waved cheerfully at the door as she watched it suddenly open. Little did Miyoka know.. Kurosaki's doctor happened to see their little chat.

"Miyoka. Who were you talking to?" The doctor asked, narrowing his eyes. "Oh no one." She replied innocently, closing her notebook quickly. The doctor did not miss this though, he grabbed her notebook and began scrolling through the pages. Almost every page had the same smiley face in the top corner, some with long conversations, some with short. The doctor sighed handing her book back to her and heading to the elevator, before saying one more thing to her before he left. "Kurosaki is dead." The statement was cold, his eyes were cold. It sent chill, and sadness straight to Miyoka. "No! I spoke to him! He isn't dead!" She shouted as the elevator door closed.

"It's cold out Ichi." Ayu said, walking closely behind Ichiro. "Yeah, I guess it's fall out. Snow will probably come soon." He responded, holding his hand out as if to catch imaginary snowflakes. He walked through a park, looking at the grey wintery sky, examining the dying trees. The regularly ugly winter scene seemed overly beautiful to the young Kurosaki as he strolled down the empty streets of Karakura town.

In the distance was a woman with a green sweater and a long jean skirt. She had long light brown hair. Her image was hard to see besides the hair and obvious clothing. She glanced towards Ichiro, but he paid no attention. He was a ghost after all, no one could see him.

_Ichigo..._  
_...Ichigo!..._

"Kurosaki-kun!" The girl cried out, bringing Ichiro back to reality. His head popped up and he stared at her with a scowl that was all too familiar. He was shocked, someone who could see him, and who knew him! But this shock led him to one instinct - run.

"Kurosaki-kun! Wait! Please!" She called out, but Ichiro didn't stop, he continued, turning down streets and running through yards. Finally he returned to the asylum and ran through the front door, shocking Miyoka as he did so. Shocking her even further was the girl barging through the doors suddenly. "Is there a Kurosaki here!?" The brown haired girl asked between breaths. "Y-yes!" Miyoka replied quickly. The girl's eyes widened and she dashed out the door quickly.

"Urahara-san!" The girl with the light brown hair yelled, dashing through the door of the Urahara store. "Inoue-san! Welcome!" He greeted cheerfully, hiding his smile behind his green fan. The man had sandy blonde hair covered by a green bucket hat, he also wore green robes and sandals, he was accompanied by a wooden cane. "I need to get to the Soul Society!" She cried out, her eyes large and watered, her breath ragged. Urahara looked at her and realized her hurried tone. He quickly turned on his heal and led her down to his famous training basement.

"Captain Hitsugaya! You have some news from Orihime Inoue." A messenger said, using a shunpo to appear before the ice captain then disappear once the message ended. "C-Captain Hitsugaya... it's K-Kurosaki-kun... he's alive!" Inoue stated, her voice shaking with disbelief. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and without waiting, he quickly started towards the First Division.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is alive! Orihime Inoue has seen with her own two eyes, and we shall retrieve him soon!" The Captain-Commander shouted across to the other captains as they stood in their parallel lines. He stomped his cane onto the floor and the captains retreated to their stations to prepare for their journey.

_-Human World-_

"Kurosaki!" Many nurses gasped as the dead teenage body suddenly shot up. "Kurosaki..." his doctor sighed as he rushed down the hall to meet with the young patient. "Doctor Irye!" Many nurses called as they meet with him and followed him down the hall. "Kurosaki!" He shouted, fire in his eyes as they met with the young boy, who looked like a child who's hand was caught in the cookie jar. "You shall be placed in the padded room along with three straight jackets and no human contact!" It was obvious that the doctor now knew of Kurosaki's escape. But what had really happened? It mind boggled the doctor, but he was going to get to the bottom of the problem.

Ichiro sat in the padded room unable to move as he scowled at the security cameras around him. "Ayu." He whispered, much to his delight, the young spirit appeared next to him, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Ichi... you ok?" She asked him, her eyes large and watery. "Yeah. I need my badge. And I need these jackets off." He replied, his eyes filled with determination. Ayu's eyes also changed as she stood and clapped her hands. "I'll get it Ichi! You wait right here!" She ran off through the wall on her mission.

Ichiro felt like Ayu was his only friend. But he knew she had to move on soon. She was dead after all. He couldn't help but chuckle at how life liked spitting at him. Just as he thought things were going well, life decided to pull away his freedom as if it was a game. A sick game.

Three days had gone by and Ichiro had gotten no sleep. Three days locked in a straight jacket had made his muscles ache. Plus it was impossible to lie down and get comfortable with it on. He knew he had looked pathetic, but he couldn't help it. Finally doctor Irye opened the white padded door and released the orange haired teen. Now back at his regular room, Ichiro happily jumped onto the bed and comfortably fell asleep. The usually hard uncomfortable bed seemed like heaven at the moment.

_Ichiro..._  
_Ichigo!_  
_Kurosaki!_

Ichiro tossed and turned, his badge held tightly. Ichiro's body finally settled down as he regained consciousness, to his surprise his bed felt amazing for once! His neck, back, or muscles didn't ache! Also much to his surprise, he wasn't in the asylum, it wasn't his bed, and there were millions of eyes watching him. At least that's what he thought. He flung his eyes open and quickly sat up, backing up against the wall, trying to remain as far away as possible.

"Kuro...saki...kun..." Inoue gasped half-heartedly as she noticed the minor differences in the boy. In fact, everyone gasped. The boy was not Ichigo! He looked exactly like Ichigo, besides his eyes and the small difference of eyebrow. "Wh-who are you?" Ichiro asked quietly, his voice shaking with uncertainty. "Who are you?" Man did this boy look like Ichigo, heck he even sounded like Ichigo! The scowl was identical, it was shocking. It left the Captains speechless. "Forgive us. We're the 13 guard squads of protection. We are shinigami." The 13th captain, Ukitake explained briefly. "Protection?" Ichiro muttered, his voicing sounding a bit more relieved. "May I ask who you are?" The captained asked, his eyes full of kindness as he smiled with concern. "K-Kurosaki Ichiro." Ichiro stated, unsure if he was really supposed to state his name after the whole crowd gasped once more. His name was so similar to Ichigo's!

The Captains brought the young Kurosaki to the first division and formed their parallel line, with the orange haired teen in the middle. "Kurosaki Ichiro. Tell us about yourself!" The Captain-Commander demanded, his voice full of power and authority. Ichiro simply scowled and remained silent. Suddenly, the 2nd division captain, Sui-feng dropped his shinigami badge on the floor a few feet away from him. Ichiro's eyes widened as he saw his badge 'How'd she get it!?' He wondered. Quickly, he dove for it and snatched it up, holding it closely to his chest. "Could it be that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki fused together and became one being?" Captain Hitsugaya asked quietly, allowing himself to remain unheard by the teen.

Quickly, Sui-feng dropped a picture of Rukia Kuchiki in front of Ichiro. Ichiro's eyes widened again as he also snatched the picture, gazing at it with curiosity and love. This perked up Byakuya's interest as he watched the young boy stare at his younger sister. His eyes were just like Rukia's, just like Hisana's. Byakuya couldn't help but feel a small soft spot for the boy. Sui-feng lastly dropped a chappy rabbit in front of Ichiro. "Seriously? A rabbit?" Ichiro asked, his expression changing to a awkward grin and he mocked the captain. "Well he is not a fusion of Kurosaki or Kuchiki." Sui-feng stated, her brow twitching a bit from her annoyance with the teen.

"Tell me boy. Why do you love that badge and picture?" The Captain-Commander asked, his voice still powerful. Ichiro's eyes narrowed as he stood up, his stance was strong and his posture was perfect. His voice suddenly matched the greatness of a Captain as it seemed to mix with Rukia and Ichigo's, yet of his own also. "I am Kurosaki Ichiro. Son and Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia." Captain of the eighth division Kyoraku looked up from his hat and smirked. Oh how this was about to become interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappy! Weeee….. Will be uploading a cover to the book :3 The story probably sucks… but its my first fanfic so have mercy please! Reviews are much welcomed! Please no hating, but I do welcome those who point out errors that they would like fixed! If there's anything you guys would like to see in this story, please tell me! Arigato! ^.^**

Ichiro stood on the Sokyoku hill watching the lives below him. He never thought he'd be free from that cursed mental hospital... he never thought he'd have to deal with crazy people like Renji Abarai.

"Ichigo!" A red head yelled, his spiky hair closing in on Ichiro. Ichiro just had enough time before he was tackled, he placed his arms in front of his face, desperately trying to block the wild punches. "Where's Rukia!? How could you come back without Rukia!? Ichigo! You traitor! You betrayed everyone! You betrayed Rukia! You don't care for her! Ichigo!" He yelled his voice was fierce. "I would love to bring her back! I miss her too! She means more to me than anything!" Ichiro yelled back, his voice just has angry. This made Renji stop as he stared down at Ichiro. First he was confused. Does Ichigo love Rukia? Then it hit him as violet orbs glared at him, violet orbs that looked exactly like his dear friend. "Y-you're not Ichigo..." He gasped, backing away from the angry boy. The orange haired boy suddenly kicked Renji in the face, bringing him out of his shock. "Of course I'm not! Idiot if you would've waited you would've seen!" Ichiro seemed hotheaded like Ichigo, but still put fear into Renji like Rukia did. Plus Ichiro's reitsu spiked suddenly at the sound of Rukia's name, and when it did, it felt like Rukia's reitsu.

"Who are you...?" Renji asked quietly, his mind was still in a trans. "How bout' I ask who the hell you are!?" Ichiro yelled, pointing his finger at Renji. "I asked you first!" Renji yelled in defense. "Well now I'm asking!" Ichiro yelled back. Renji wanted to facepalm at his logic, but refrained from doing so. Until it seemed that Ichiro could read Renji's mind. His reitsu suddenly flared to extreme amounts, then Ichiro took at his sword. Renji looked at the sword, it looked just like Rukia's! But there were bits about it that looked like Ichigo's bankai too. Suddenly Ichiro began swinging wildly at Renji. Ichiro was fast and put much strength into each swing, but he was still a kid at this and Renji effortlessly avoided each strike. "What are you doing!?" Renji cried out, now blocking Ichiro's sword with zabimaru. "The way you spoke of Ichigo! The way you spoke of Rukia! If you missed her so much, then you find her yourself instead of relying on my father like always!" Ichiro yelled suddenly blasting a large getsuga tensho like beam towards Renji. Renji was shocked. He didn't know what to say, this was Ichigo's son...with Rukia!? Plus he should probably apologize, but Renji had a million questions to ask Ichiro.

"Your parents were missing for sixteen years!" Renji exclaimed as they walked to the famous squad six barracks. "Sixteen years? I'm only fourteen..." Ichiro sighed. "I had no idea that Ichigo and Rukia were married, no one did!" Renji looked up and gave Ichiro an odd grin as his eyes carefully examined Ichiro. This made Ichiro feel a bit violated. "You look like Ichigo. But your face looks like Rukia." Renji said suddenly with a smirk. "Lot's of people happen to mistake me for my father..." Ichiro responded scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Yo Captain!" Renji randomly called out, Ichiro's eye brow twitched a bit when he realized Renji was ignoring him.

In front of them was the Captain of the sixth squad, none other than Kuchiki Byakuya. Recently finding that this was his uncle, Ichiro found himself very intimidated by the noble captain. Ichiro felt himself shrink under the Captain's glare. "You are the son of my sister, are you not?" His voice was cold. "Y-yeah." Ichiro's eyes did not meet with Byakuya's, he felt that if he did, he'd probably die. "I see." Was all Byakuya answered as his expression shifted to an even colder glare, if that was even possible.  
Ichiro finally looked up at Byakuya, his eyes giving a determined look that Rukia would often give. "It was nice meeting you, uncle." Ichiro said giving a small bow. At the moment Byakuya could feel a prideful smirk crawling onto his lips. If only he had a camera, 'Ichigo Kurosaki, bowing to the great Kuchiki Byakuya". Of course it wasn't Ichigo, and Byakuya knew it, but hey, while he was bowing, he looked just like Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichiro. We have preparations for you to travel to the world of the living and visiting your existing relatives." Byakuya said again, suddenly remembering Ichiro's family in Karakura. "I have family!?" Ichiro gasped, his heart feeling anxious to meet his family. "Two aunts and a grandfather I think..." Renji replied scratching his forehead in thought. "I want to meet them!" Ichiro shouted, grabbing Renji's collar suddenly. "Take me to Karakura!" Renji glanced over to Byakuya, who nodded his head. And they were off! Ichiro was to pick up his body from the shop owner Urahara and make his way to Kurosaki Clinic.

Ichiro made his way down the street that his father used to live on, often getting weird looks from neighbors. He hugged his arms nervously as he walked up to the old Kurosaki Clinic. This was it, obviously since it had his name on the sign. He was starting to have second thoughts, but he pushed them to the back of his mind and with a gulp he entered the clinic.

Inside the clinic behind the desk was a woman with long brown hair and large brown eyes. She wore her hair in a long side pony-tail that laid on her shoulder with a small strawberry clip. The girl stared at Ichiro mouth agape as she suddenly busted out into millions of tears. "Excuse m-me?" Ichiro muttered nervously as the woman suddenly tackled him to the ground, crying uncontrollably onto his chest.

"Karin what's wrong?" A manly voice called from the back room. "A costumer is making Yuzu cry again." A female voice from the back also called out. Suddenly a large man with dark brown eyes and black spiky hair came out from the back room, charging towards Ichiro, that is, until he saw Ichiro. "Dad?" A woman called appearing from the back room also. She had medium black hair pulled into a high pony-tail and black eyes. "I-Ichi-nii..?" She mumbled breathlessly then ran to tackle the teen just like her twin sister."O-oi! H-help me out!" Ichiro yelled, staring at the man who was dazed and couldn't find the strength to move. "What?" The man asked suddenly, blinking and coming back to reality. "I'm not Ichigo!" Ichiro yelled, trying to be heard above the crying. Suddenly the crying stopped and the girls pulled away from the orange haired teen. "Who're you!?" The black haired woman cried out, jumping to her feet and backing away quickly. The one with the brown hair just stared and sat on her knees.

"You look like our big brother. But your eyes are different." The brown haired girl stated. "I get that alot..." Ichiro replied, rubbing his back from the girls' attack. "My name is Ichiro Kurosaki. I was told by someone that I could find my aunts and grandfather here." Ichiro explained looking up at the man. "You're Ichigo's son!?" The black haired girl gasped. The man seemed to have a pervy look on his face as he raised and eyebrow to Ichiro. "What the hell kind of look is that!?" Ichiro yelled suddenly, balling his fist. The girls broke out into laughter , the teenage boy did not fail to resemble their elder brother.

"I'm Yuzu!" The brown haired girl smiled, lifting her hand up as if she was taking attendance. "Mine's Karin." The black haired one said, crossing her arms and smiling. "I'm Isshin! Good to finally meet ya' my boy!" The man smiled, suddenly wrapping his arm around Ichiro's neck and holding him tightly. "I'm going to choke to death!" Ichiro yelled, stomping on Isshin's foot. "By the way. Is this yours?" Isshin asked, his face and tone turning serious suddenly. "Eh?" Ichiro quickly looked at the object in Isshin's hand and recognized it as the Shinigami Badge. "Why does everyone keep ending up with it!?" Ichiro quickly snatched it from Isshin's hand, then sighed. "Yeah, it's mine."

"You dropped it when the girls tackled you. The reitsu isn't your's, is it?" Isshin's eyes narrowed at the boy as he questioned him. Ichiro stared at the badge for a while until he finally gave up and looked at Isshin with an awkward grin. "Um... well... I can't feel the reitsu coming from this badge." He answered, scratching the back of his head. "Aren't you a shinigami boy!?" Isshin cried out, deciding whether he should punch the teen in front of him. Ichiro just looked up at him with his large violet eyes, which happened to look like little puppy dog eyes, and Isshin was now deciding whether or not he should cuddle the teen. "I guess it's only natural to not have awakened your powers yet..." Isshin crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his one leg.

"Powers? You mean like this?" Ichiro placed the badge on his chest and suddenly his shinigami form came out. "So you have awakened your powers!" Isshin grinned. "So that means I'm a shinigami too? I knew I was different from the other ghosts, but I seemed sorts different compared to the other shinigamis too..." Ichiro lamely explained, Isshin just chuckled. Isshin sighed, Ichiro's shinigami form looked so much like Ichigo... and he couldn't help but miss his dear first born.

"Eh!?" Ichiro gasped as Isshin suddenly pushed him down. He looked around the room looking for some sort of comical sympathy from his aunts, until he realized that they had long been gone. "What was that for!?" Ichiro cried, rubbing his sore butt. "We're going to learn the name of your zanpakuto." Here is was again, the rare serious look of Isshin Kurosaki. Ichiro had come to almost fear it a bit. "We gotta get you to learn how to use it's shikai." Isshin sat down with his legs crossed and instructed Ichiro to do so also, while placed his zanpakuto on his lap. "Now focus your energy on your zanpakuto. Focus your reitsu, and focus your mind." Isshin's voice was quiet. Ichiro closed his eyes and placed his hands on his sword. Isshin glanced at Ichiro and felt a sad smile form on his face. It was like when he taught Ichigo how to enter his spiritual world in order to obtain the final getsuga tensho. And after what seemed like several hours of waiting and many angry grunts from Ichiro, it seemed that he had finally entered his spiritual world.

"Welcome. King." A watery voice said. Ichiro's eyes widened. Was this his zanpakuto!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, I'll try uploading as much as possible! Since this is my first fanfic, and a Bleach fanfic, I've become extremely excited and motivated to write this, sadly though, I am not always motivated and I easily get bored and quit projects… SO this being said, Please follow, favorite, and review, or at least one of those three :3 **

**Much appreciated! Arigato :D**

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_"Welcome. King."_

The voice haunted Ichiro and sent chills down his spine. "Wh-what?" Ichiro whispered to himself looking at the odd person in front of him. Or was he really odd? It was hard to explain, but Ichiro found himself very confused.

There before Ichiro stood a mirror image of himself. The sword, the hair, the shihakusho. The 'zanpakuto' looked just like Ichiro! Except his eyes. He had gold irises while his sclera was black. His eyes were frightening, and very odd. "Ya look just like your father." The twin chuckled, his eyes narrowing as a sinister grin formed. Ichiro couldn't help but gulp as his twin did this.

"Who are you?" Ichiro asked, his voice a bit shaky. "I'm your zanpakuto." The twin replied. "I'm supposed to learn your name so that I can use your powers more." Ichiro said, confirming that the odd twin was his zanpakuto. "My name? Heh I don't got one." The twin laughed. "I may be your 'zanpakuto' but I am not necessarily a zanpakuto." Ichiro's eyes narrowed. If he wasn't a zanpakuto, what was he? "Have you noticed, you never once had to awaken your powers. They've always been there." The twin's voice became a bit more serious, yet mocking.

"The way you can use my powers is different than the way others do. I am you, and you are me. We are one and the same." The sinister smile grew and grew, full of evil and humor.

Isshin watched his grandson's expression change from time to time, but it was always an expression of fear. Finally Ichiro woke, and when he did, Isshin's very own expression changed. "I-Ichiro?" Isshin was fully on guard. Ichiro's eyes were black and gold, the same as the hollow's.

"It didn't work." Ichiro said suddenly, breaking the awkward, fear filled silence around them. "My zanpakuto doesn't have a name." Ichiro slightly slouched as he used his fists to hold his head up, his elbows resting on his legs as he still sat Indian style. Isshin's eyes grew wide. "Is there anyone else in your spiritual world? Anyone with hollow eyes? Black sclera?" Isshin asked, he was cautious around the boy, which just made Ichiro feel more awkward.

"Nope. Just my zanpakuto. But his eyes were weird, he had a creepy smile too." Ichiro now was lying on his back, his arms behind his head as he lounged back carelessly. "He said something about being a zanpakuto, but not being a zanpakuto." Isshin stood up and walked towards Ichiro, picking him up by his arm. There were a few groans as Isshin yanked Ichiro up by his arm, but then Isshin began gazing in Ichiro's black and gold eyes, studying them carefully. "Wh-what are you doing?" Ichiro asked, his voice full of annoyance and nervousness.

Finally Isshin stepped away and sighed, crossing his arms. "My boy... I'm gonna have you meet a friend of mine." "I'm guessing his name is Urahara." Ichiro scoffed with sarcasm. "Yep! Jeez you're a good detective." Isshin replied in a silly voice. Ichiro practically facepalmed. Ichiro got back into his body and then they went off onto their adventure to Urahara's shop.

"Ohhh Isshin-san! How nice to see you heree! And there's little Ichigo too! How fun!" Urahara said in a sing-song voice as he hid his smile behind a fan. "I believe you met Ichiro when he picked up his body earlier." Isshin said, his tone once again serious. Urahara lowered his fan and looked at the young boy, who's eyes were black and gold, hollow eyes. Urahara studied the boy closely and motioned them to enter the shop.

They sat down in the back room, Tessai handing out tea then sitting down to join the conversation. "Kurosaki-kun. May you please tell us about your encounter with your zanpakuto?" Urahara asked, Ichiro crossed his arms and began thinking back to what had taken place.

"My zanpakuto was an image of myself, orange hair and all, except his eyes, they were gold and black." Ichiro began, still not realizing his eyes were in the same state. "He said he was my 'zanpakuto' but he himself was not a zanpakuto. Then he went on about how he didn't have a name, and that I would have to use his powers differently than other people had to with their zanpakutos. He also said I was him and he was me." Ichiro placed his hands behind his head as he finished his summary. Urahara scratched his chin as he thought. Isshin sitting Indian style, his eyes closed. Urahara stopped and looked up at Ichiro.

"When did you awaken your powers?" He asked, examining Ichiro closely. "I've always had them." Ichiro replied, thinking back to what his zanpakuto said. "Always had them...?" Urahara began to think again, shooting Isshin a look as Isshin opened one of his eyes, returning Urahara's look. "Well that's all for today Kurosaki-kunn! Your grandfather and I are gonna discuss the matters and fix your zanpakuto soon! Are you able to get back to the clinic on your own?" Urahara asked, placing his fan in front of his face again. Ichiro nodded and stood up and stretched before making his way to the exit.

Ichiro noticed how he was pretty short compared to his grandfather and Urahara. He didn't have long to think about it when suddenly a man came from behind him, placing a hand over Ichiro's mouth and using his other arm to hold him still as he placed it across his chest and over his arms. Ichiro began wiggling and trying to escape, his efforts were useless when suddenly another man dressed in black punched him in the gut. Ichiro gave a loud gasp of pain as his body went limp, being held up by the other man.

Ichiro was dumped into an odd stone room, and he quickly ran to the other end of the room, far from the men. "Tsk. Tsk. How did you escape my prison?" A man asked as he entered the room. Ichiro quickly identified the man as none other than his doctor from the asylum, Dr. Irye. This time though, the doctor seemed to be much more calm, and evil. "Your eyes tell me everything." Dr. Irye smiled a wicked smile, though it wasn't one like Ichiro's zanpakuto. No, it put a different kind of fear into Ichiro.

Ichiro's eyes widened, much to Dr. Irye's delight as he lifted the teen's head up, holding onto his chin as their faces seemed too close for comfort. Ichiro gulped as a drop of sweat left his forehead. What had he gotten himself into? "I know about you, Kurosaki. In fact, I know everything." He said in a low whisper, his lips barely touching Ichiro's ear. Ichiro shivered as the silky voice laced with evil intent filled his mind, and almost instantly his reiatsu was raised to a suffocating point which made the men in black fall to the ground. "So you can summon your reiatsu even in your human body." The doctor said, narrowing his eyes.

For some reason, the doctor remained unaffected, why? And why did he suddenly release all this reiatsu? What was happening? Much to his surprise, the wall suddenly broke and a figure in a black shihakusho stood on top of the wall remains. He had a white haori strapped on his shoulder, Ichiro identified him as his grandfather. "Grandfather!" He shouted in surprise. Isshin's eyes widened as he saw the doctor.

Doctor Irye had brown hair with a strand hanging in front of his face and brown matching eyes. Isshin narrowed his eyes at the doctor as he motioned his grandson to get behind him, Ichiro did so without any complaint.

"I thought you were dead, Aizen." Isshin spat, his words strong to show no fear as he readied himself for a fight. "Don't be silly, Isshin Kurosaki. Your son merely managed to seal me away, where I was locked away. But do you really think Soul Society could hold me for long?" He smirked, though his eyes remained narrow, knowing Isshin was powerful enough to hold his own for a fair amount of time again himself. "Where is my son, Aizen?" Isshin asked, his voice was now full of anger. He knew Aizen was up to something, he knew that Aizen probably had Ichigo, considering he was so fond of the younger Kurosaki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki's powers are needed to make the king's key. Though to help him become more willing, I used Rukia Kuchiki as a hostage, which proved to be enough encouragement for the boy to help. Until I realized that part of his power was missing. Where could it have gone...?" Aizen explained, asking his question sarcastically. He went to continue but was soon interrupted by the famous gotei 13. Wishing not to be caught in another winter war, Aizen suddenly vanished, his servants following. Isshin glanced over at Ichiro, noticing that his eyes were once again their original violet color.

"What is going on here?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, his eyes narrowing as he skanned the area. "Aizen.." Isshin answered, eyes darkening and fist tightening. "He has Ichigo and Rukia! Now he is after Ichiro!" His voice was full of rage, booming out and sending chills. Renji's eyes widened as he also showed up in time to hear the sudden news. "Aizen is alive?" He gasped. "He said something about part of my father's power missing..." Ichiro said, rage soon overcoming him so that he and his grandfather were in a similar state.

Feeling the reiatsu from everyone, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime made their way to scene also. Orihime rushing over to calm Ichiro. "Kurosaki-kun, it's ok. I-Ichigo's a strong person." Orihime said, fidgeting a bit when she said Ichigo's first name for the first time. "But...Aizen..." Ichiro's fist clenched and his reiatsu began to raise again. Orihime quickly pulled Ichiro into a hug, which was quite shocking to the boy as his head was held into her chest. "I-Inoue-san?" He muttered with a startled tone. "It's ok, Kurosaki-kun." Her voice was motherly and calming, but she soon began blushing a lot when she felt Ichiro give in and rest his head on her.

Ichiro laid on his new bed in his father's old room, listening to the conversations bellow him. He could hear Isshin talking about whether or not he should enroll Ichiro in middle school, Yuzu saying something about curry, and Karin talking about coaching a soccer team if she decides to quit working as a nurse.

"Ya bored Kingy?" A sinister voice asked suddenly, causing Ichiro to bolt up and look around the room, then out the window. "Up here." The voice said as Ichiro felt a sudden piercing pain in his head. "Zanpakuto?" Ichiro mumbled, hoping no one would walk in an notice him speaking to himself. "Somethin' like that." The voice chuckled. "It would be easier if you had a name." Ichiro sighed, plopping back down onto the bed. Ichiro closed his eyes and found himself in his inner world suddenly.

The world had water on the floor, going up to Ichiro's ankles, a large mountain stood in the middle as the rest of the world seemed to be empty as it went on and on, nothing but water and an odd green sky. A red sun sat directly above the mountain, tainting everything a reddish color.

"Kingy, you should rest." The watery sinister voice laughed as suddenly Ichiro felt a large jolt in the back of his neck, and in an instant he fell over, his face almost devoured whole by the water bellow them.

Ichiro bolted up, realizing he was in his room. There was no sigh though, as what would have been a sigh of relief was replaced by a large evil grin and wide black and gold eyes.

**I try ending my chapters with cliff hangers, *evil music***

**Hope it hasn't been too boring, yes there was a bit of IchiroxOrihime but I haven't actually come up with any pairings for Ichiro, as you know, it's IchixRuki. But besides that I don't think I'll be making any pairings for Ichiro, unless requested, but if it is requested I might think about it. Reviewsssss! AND thank you peoples who favorite/followed my story, I had a mini heart attack when I saw I had readers o.o**


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Chapter Four-**_

**Here's another update. Someone reviewed :D**  
**Anyways, there was some confusion on where they were? On the last chapter, Ichiro was in Ichigo's old room. As said "Ichiro laid on his new bed in his Father's old room" then he went to his Inner world, then back to the room. When kidnapped by Aizen's evil henchmen, he was in a stone room in some random 'secret' location in Karakura. After he left Urahara's store (right before being kidnapped) he just aimlessly wandered around Karakura town.**  
**That being said, I'll work harder on explaining the locations!**

**And I read a review that made me super encouraged to continue writing, thank you Daloo92! :D**  
**As for Ichigo and Rukia appearing in this chapter, there will be a small appearance of Rukia and Ichigo. But as for future appearances, Ichigo's will be more rare as Rukia will make more appearances coming up. But don't worry, Ichigo will come :3**

**Another side note- It's been 16 years since Ichigo and Rukia disappeared, they disappeared when Ichigo was 18, making Ichigo now 34 and Karin and Yuzu 32 years old. While Karin and Yuzu look like mature women, Ichigo remains somewhat the same to when he was a teenager since he is a shinigami.**

**On with the chappy! Arigato!**

-The Shinigami babysitter Arc-

-In Soul Society-

The Captain Commander sat staring at the young Kurosaki, who once again found himself in the middle of the Gotei Captains and the two famous parallel lines. "To train you properly, you shall be sent back to Karakura where a young high school spirit has somehow entered her body once again. I wish for you to go and take away her body and give her a proper konso, accompanied by Vice-Captain Matsumoto." With that, the Captain Commander stomped his cane on the ground and everyone began to make their exits.

"Ohh I'm so excited! It'll be our first mission together!" Rangiku squealed as she suddenly pulled Ichiro into a tight hug. Being somewhat small (a trait picked up from Rukia) Ichiro found himself being forced into Rangiku's chest. Much to his discomfort, it seemed that this was going to be common for him. "R-Rangiku-san!" Ichiro gasped out as he pulled his way from her bear hug. Finally being released, the much flustered Ichiro began walking at a fast pace towards the sekaimon gate.

-Karakura Town-

Ichiro and Rangiku finally made it to Karakura High school, a school with all too familiar grey uniforms that just made Rangiku more and more excited. Meanwhile, Ichiro found that he was getting odd stares from many people as he walked through the school. Maybe it was his orange hair? Odd violet eyes? He didn't know, but he didn't exactly like the attention. "Ichiro, can you feel it?" Rangiku whispered in a low serious voice. Ichiro closed his eyes and began to feel for spiritual pressure, and he found it.

Looking into a classroom where the reiatsu was coming from, there was a girl not much shorter than Ichiro sat at a desk by herself. Class hadn't started yet, so it was odd seeing her by herself. She had shoulder length sandy blonde hair with bangs that hung across her forehead, and green eyes that seemed to get darker and darker as she stared out a window.

"I see you there. Stop stalking." The girl called out, obviously directing it towards Rangiku and Ichiro. The girl turned around and glared at the two, her glare obviously effecting Ichiro as he twitched nervously. Though Rangiku felt no pressure from the girl's glare and happily skipped over to a desk next to the girl and sat on it. Ichiro just went to a close wall and leaned on it.

"You're new here?" The girl asked; her eyes narrowing, full of suspicion. "Yep! I'm Rangiku! And this is my little brother Ichiro, he's a lady snatcher, so be aware!" The busty blonde giggled. Ichiro stomped his foot, a vein on his forehead showing he was obviously annoyed. "I am no such thing Rangiku-san!" Cursing under his breath, the boy retreated behind a pair of crossed arms. "I'm Ryoko." The girl replied, the odd "siblings" had surprised her a bit, especially with how odd they actually were. But this saying, she allowed a smile to leave her lips.

"Aw you're so darling when you smile!" Rangiku cheered, placing her hands on her hips. Ryoko, realizing she was caught, quickly scowled again. "My emotions vary." Was her quick reply. Ichiro earned another scary glare as a chuckle was heard from him. "Why are you two bothering me?" She asked, closing her eyes as she crossed her arms. "W-we needed friends. Since we're new." Ichiro answered quickly. "Yes! And you looked oh-so lonely!" Rangiku said, pointing a finger in the air. Ryoko just puffed out her cheeks. "Fine but I doubt you're in my class, so it wouldn't matter." She plastered on a proud smirk and held her chin high. "Actually we are." Ichiro said, holding up a class list, his smirk showing to be more annoying as Ryoko got up and huffed away.

"She's one odd soul." Ichiro sighed. "Hm... Poor girl." Rangiku said, getting off the desk and placing one hand on her hip. "I guess we don't have to follow her, we have only a little bit of time before class starts." Ichiro said, lounging back in his assigned seat. Rangiku nodded and searched for her assigned seat also. Soon they were greeted by a swarm of students entering as the bell rang. Many men were crowded around Rangiku, as Ichiro found himself being crowded by girls who were curious about his orange hair, large violet eyes, and 'cute' height. Ichiro's eye brow twitched often in annoyance as the girls continued to squeal and poke him. But he was saved as the teacher entered.

The teacher was a busty young woman with long curly black hair and aqua eyes. "I'm the substitute teacher today! You may call me Ms. Miyoka!" The new teacher smiled, placing her large aqua eyes on Ichiro as she waved at him, noticed by many of the girls. Ichiro returned the gesture with a smile as he began to grow more comfortable knowing his good friend and ex-nurse Miyoka was now his teacher, or at least for the time being. Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the new teacher, following the teacher's gaze and finding that it was fixed on Ichiro.

'Just who are these people?' Ryoko thought to herself, noting how three mysterious people have suddenly showed up and want something from her. 'Do they know?' She thought suddenly, her eyes widening from the thought.

Throughout class Ryoko found herself spying on Rangiku and Ichiro. Rangiku had been asleep, as she became bored during the lecture. Ichiro had been messing with an odd wooden object with a skull on it. Unknown to Ryoko, but known to Ichiro as the 'Shinigami Badge'. Ryoko became very curious as she watched Ichiro poke at the object, then finally placed it on a chain in his uniform.

-After School-

"What's that?" Ryoko asked suddenly, as she and Ichiro sat outside of a large crowd of men surrounding Rangiku. "What's what?" Ichiro asked, not removing his gaze from the crowd as he placed his hands in his pocket, his almost-scowl placed on his face. And though he wore an almost-scowl on his face, he seemed to be a very likeable person who wasn't afraid to show his soft side and smile.

"That wooden thing you were playing with during class." Ryoko said, deciding to be stubborn also and stare at the crowd. Ichiro's gaze broke and he quickly turned to look at Ryoko, who had an "all-knowing" smirk. "Y-you can see it?" He asked, his voice showing traces that he was obviously a bit startled. But soon Ryoko was also startled. "You mean I'm not supposed to see it!?" Ryoko shouted, which made a lot of people stare at them with awkward looks. "It's nothing." Ichiro replied quickly, his scowl turning into a full one.

"You better not get too close to me." Ryoko said suddenly. "Things will happen. And they'll kill you." She looked up at Ichiro with worried eyes, a look that was rare. Images of Aizen, shinigami, and the so called "hollows" he barely learned about filled his head. "I know." Was all he answered. But it wasn't a normal answer, the tone it was said in told Ryoko that Ichiro knew a lot more than supposed to be known.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

Ichiro sat at the dinner table, alone with Isshin. Since Yuzu and Karin were much older, they seem to have moved out. And now Ichiro started seeing them less and less. "Thank you for the dinner, grandfather." Ichiro stood and took his now empty plate to the sink, after cleaning his plate and placing it in the dishwasher, he started upstairs. Dinner had been quiet and all too awkward as he refused to properly look at his grandfather or even speak to him. He felt guilty, but why? Isshin wished he could speak with Ichiro, but even Ichiro knew nothing.

~Flashback~

_Karin had opened Ichiro's bedroom door to tell him that they were leaving and dinner was ready. Opening the door revealed a sinister black and gold eyed Ichiro, who without warning, began swinging a sword at Karin. Giving a quick scream, Karin began ducking to crazed swings that seemed to ruin most of the wall and even gave Karin a cut on her cheek. Little did Ichiro know, directly behind him was his aunt Yuzu, as suddenly a bolt of energy filled his body from his neck and sent him to the floor. Yuzu stood above him in a black shihakusho and they were soon accompanied by Isshin in his shinigami gear also. Ichiro began to pass out as he was suddenly back in control, small mask shards being the last thing he saw._

"Urahara is here." Isshin said from behind Ichiro's closed bedroom door. Ichiro slowly left his bed and made his way to the door, opening it to join his grandfather down the stairs where they were met by the jolly man clad in green. "Ohhh! Well if it isn't Kurosaki-kun! Looks like you've gotten a bit taller, not much, just a bit!" Urahara laughed, Ichiro suspected an evil smirk behind that damned fan. "As for what Aizen said and my research on your zanpakuto..." Urahara began, his voice now dark and serious. "Well, we believe that your 'zanpakuto' is actually you father's hollow" Ichiro's eyes widened at that. 'My father has a hollow?'

"Your father was part shinigami and part hollow. Therefore he had a spirit much like his zanpakuto, but instead it took form of a hollow." Urahara stated as if reading Ichiro's mind. "We believe that when your parents first came _together _the hollow transferred through your father's reiatsu and seed so that it may manifest inside you. Seeing as you would be a more suitable vessel, being young and helpless. He then began taking your mother, Rukia's reiatsu, since she was carrying you, and part of your father, Ichigo's reiatsu since he was originally part of him. This started up your own shinigami powers and allowed him to hide as your zanpakuto, another reason why your zanpakuto appears as a mix between Rukia's and Ichigo's, though you probably didn't know this." Urahara stood up to leave Ichiro to his thoughts.

Ichiro sat at the table thinking for a minute. Did this make him a hollow? Was he a threat? Was his hollow a threat? Was it even his hollow now? Ichiro had so many questions about it, but barely an opinion. He felt that he had no idea what to think of it. It was odd, "Does this mean Aizen will be coming after me?" Ichiro asked in almost a whisper, though the way his tone was set, it was as if he already knew the answer. Urahara stopped before opening the door to make his leave, "If Ichigo is what Aizen needs to make the king's key, then Ichigo's missing power is his hollow, and you just happen to be the one to have it." With that, Urahara left the Kurosaki house. Isshin wished to place some insight, but he had no idea how to approach his grandson about this. Was Ichiro content? Or was he now going to be depressed? Maybe Ichiro didn't care at all. Who knows? Isshin didn't, he was stuck and thought maybe it was better for Ichiro to sort out his own thoughts, and if he had questions, Isshin would be there.

Ichiro stood up and began walking up to his room, still processing the whole conversation below. Suddenly, a loud screech filled his ears and made him halt in the middle of the hall. It was a hollow! He was sure of it. On instinct, he pressed the shinigami badge against his chest and freed his soul. Jumping out the window, Ichiro began to shunpo through the neighborhoods towards the hollow's reiatsu. How could Ichiro shunpo? He had no idea, but suddenly it came to him as if it was just like walking, except much, much faster.

-Wooded Park in Karakura-

In the park, Ichiro could see not one hollow, but five. Rangiku had already gotten there but seemed to be a bit over ran as she had already released her zanpakuto's shikai. The hollows seemed to be a bit stronger than the typical hollow, but that was just more reason for Ichiro to hurry up and kill the hollows. "What's going on!? What's with all the hollows?" Ichiro shouted to Rangiku as he used his zanpakuto to block an arm coming towards them. "Her soul attracted them!" Rangiku shouted back, moving out of the way to reveal Ryoko standing behind her. Ryoko's green eyes were wide as she watched the monsters and shinigami battle. Was this seriously real?

All five hollows charged at them at once, releasing her shikai, Rangiku sent ash towards the hollow. Ichiro raised his zanpakuto in front of him, pointing the blade straight out. The blade turned a pitch black color, while a black ribbon hung out the back, twirling into a circle behind him. Streaks of white crossed on the handle. Ichiro closed his eyes, focusing a large amount of reiatsu into his blade, then opening his now black and gold eyes, he released the reiatsu which shot out in a white crescent moon, cutting through the hollow then freezing like ice around them, shattering them to pieces. Ichiro took a deep breathe and sighed, his eyes became their violet color once again. He didn't feel tired nor fatigued by the attack much to his surprise.

"Shinigami!" Ryoko yelled suddenly, her fists clenched tightly. Ichiro turned his head to face the green eyed girl. "I knew it. You're after me to send me to 'heaven' or whatever..." She sighed, her sad eyes turned towards the ground as she hugged her arms. Ichiro felt his eyes soften a bit. "Yeah, sorry about this Ryoko." He felt a sad smile form as he pulled out his badge, forcing Ryoko's soul out of her body. She looked up at him, her eyes watering a small bit. "I didn't want to die... I still don't." She forced her eyes shut as she felt the back of Ichiro's zanpakuto hilt press against her forehead. Surrounded in light, Ryoko gave her last smile as she soon disappeared to the Soul Society, a hell butterfly being left in her place.

-Elsewhere-

A short girl sat on a white chair as she gazed out a window. Outside it was night, as it always had been, a lonely moon was the only thing to light her dark room as she also felt the same loneliness. She stood up and began walking about the large, dark, empty room. She wore a light blue choker necklace that covered her whole neck, a blue crystal hung from the bottom middle of it. She wore a sleeveless, light blue ball gown that had ruffles and ribbons on the chest, lining the top of the gown. At the bottom of her shoulders were more ruffles and ribbons, the same at her wrists, but these were held on by black lace that curled up her skinny, bare arms. Her raven black hair seemed to be even darker as no light shined on it. Her violet eyes, lifeless.

Suddenly a hell butterfly entered the dark room via the window. It took form of a young girl with long sandy blonde hair that reached to her knees and bangs that fell across her forehead. She had gleaming green eyes that stared into the other's violet eyes. What seemed most alarming was the black shihakusho the ex-butterfly now wore. The girl's violet eyes perked up as she saw the new girl. "Who are you?" The raven haired girl asked. The green eyed girl only stared at her as the raven haired girl realized the green eyed butterfly girl was merely a vision. Suddenly, the green eyed girl pulled a young sleeping man onto her lap. He had long orange hair that went just above his waist (much like mugetsu's hair in Ichigo's final getsuga tensho) opening his tired eyes, he revealed to have brown eyes bright and full of determination.  
Though it seemed he could not see the raven haired girl, she could still see him. Pure warm drops of water left violet eyes as the image faded away. "N-No!" Her hoarse voice cried as she crawled to the place the image once was. "Please Ichigo! Don't go!" She cried out.

**End of chapter!**  
**There'll be more arcs! Reviews are welcomed :3**  
**Here's some rambles I'd like to tell you all-**

**Ichiro has a personality much like Ichigo's, though he is a bit more open to expressing his emotions since he was so used to it in the mental asylum. **  
**Later, Hichigo and Ichiro will become actually quite close. I often listen to music and make up little anime openings, and well, I see Hichigo and Ichiro being close and welcoming each other as they are pretty much one person.. thanks to his new hollow, Ichiro will open up to his sadistic insane side as he slips towards insanity, fitting for a mental patient. **

**Your thoughts on these rambles? More and more things coming up! I have a dramatic angst filled scene between Rukia and Ichiro planned, but that's for the distant future. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be focusing more on Rukia and her recent life as she recalls memories from before she went "missing" **

**On with the chappy! Arigato!**  
**OH YEAH and Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would probably have 4 million episodes o.o**

_**-Chapter 5-**_

Rukia sat on the white chair once more, doing the only thing she could do to keep herself from dying of boredom in the dark lonely room, daydreaming. When she wasn't asleep dreaming, she was daydreaming. She even tried her best not to speak with Sode No Shirayuki, she felt that she was useless and powerless during the time she went 'missing', she felt that she didn't deserve a strong zanpakuto. And she grew bitter.

-Flashback-

_"Momma! Look!" A little orange haired boy smiled, his large violet eyes gleaming with pride. "Oh! Good job Ichiro! I see where your art skills come from." Rukia laughed, crossing her arms as she lifted her head in her own sense of pride after examining her son's picture. The _4 _year old Ichiro Kurosaki had drawn a picture of his family in rabbit form, similar to how Rukia often drew. "Daddy look!" Ichiro shouted, running through the kitchen of their small house to find his father. _

_Coming up behind the two orange haired boys, Rukia scoffed as she saw Ichigo's eye brow twitch at Ichiro's picture. "That's your picture?" Ichigo asked, his voice laced with disbelief. "Yep! This one's you, and that's momma, look here's me!" Ichiro grinned pointing to each rabbit. _

_"You draw like your mother." Ichigo sighed. "We have a true sense of art! Greet minds think alike Ichigo." Rukia stated in an annoyed tone. "Yeah Ichigo!" Ichiro copied, placing his hands on his hips just as Rukia had done. Ichigo just face-palmed, this movement did not go unnoticed by the other two, as Rukia just pouted while Ichiro also face-palmed, now copying his father. _

Rukia smiled to herself as she made her way slowly to her white bed. She sighed as she continued to remember the bittersweet memories. Slowly, she began to fall asleep, her last thought transforming into a fully dreadful dream.

-Rukia's dream-

_Rukia stepped outside the small house located in a secret location so that the small family of three could safely hide. Taking in the fresh air, Rukia found herself sitting on a stair and watching the little 5 year old Ichiro wrestle Ichigo, both being stubborn fools, Ichigo easily overthrew Ichiro, which did not turn out to be something Ichiro liked. "You can't do that! That's unfair! You're so much bigger!" Ichiro cried out, stomping his foot. "You gotta grow up to be strong, that means you gotta fight me when I'm at full power!" Ichigo teased with a smirk. But Ichigo's smirk only pissed Ichiro off more. _

_"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, Ichigo barely had time to react when suddenly a foot connected with his back, sending him on the ground. Rukia triumphantly sat on Ichigo's back, while Ichiro crawled over to join her. "Momma's so strong!" Ichiro gasped, his fists clenched in front of him as his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Of course!" Rukia smiled. Ichigo the grunted as he rolled over, successfully pinning Rukia on her back under him. "But daddy's always the strongest." Ichigo gave a sinister smirk as he stared at Rukia's large, rage-filled violet eyes._

_"I'm the strongest!" Ichiro cried out suddenly jumping onto Ichigo's back. The sudden force caused Ichigo's armed to slip, causing both the strawberry and the mini strawberry to fall on top of Rukia._

_"Ichiro!" Rukia shouted, judging by her voice, she was obviously frustrated and a bit flustered as her cheeks grew to a red color. _

_Falling asleep, Rukia couldn't help but smile at today's little games. Though looking at a sleeping Ichigo next to her made her feel a sense a safety, she knew everything was not entirely safe. That knowledge was confirmed when suddenly a squeal from another room rang into her ears. Ichigo and Rukia both shot up as they felt a sudden intense reiatsu fill the air._

_Rukia's heart began to beat so fast, she thought she was about to die. "I-Ich-Ichi-ICHIRO!" She yelled out, barely able to find her voice as thoughts filled her head. Slipping out of her_ _body, Rukia dashed through the house with Sode No Shirayuki in hand. _

_Entering her young son's room, all the energy left her body and her face paled. Outside she could hear Ichigo suddenly battling something, but soon even her hearing failed her as the sound of her heart beat filled her ears as if the heart itself was in her ears. Then, it all went away as if her heart suddenly broke. She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't think, she couldn't move, but she could see, she wished she couldn't. _

_Rukia fell to her knees, her petite body shaking as she gasped for the air that she just couldn't receive as everything began to register in her mind._

_In front of her, a torn apart room with a hole in the wall. What shocked her more, was there was no Ichiro. No Ichiro, just blood. Lot's of blood. And a hollow with the looks of an espada licking its lips. The images connected in her head. Her son was gone, replaced with blood as she watched an enemy lick his lips as if he had just finished a meal. _

_"NO!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly using all her rage to destroy the hollow._

_"No! No! No!" Rukia continued yelling until her voice became hoarse. She fell to the ground as more espada filled the area, quickly grabbing her up and stabbing her in the stomach. The espada without mercy dug his sword further into her stomach and pulled it down, effectively tearing her from her stomach down. Rukia let out a painful cry. _

_"Rukia!" An angry Ichigo yelled. Seeing his son gone replaced with blood and his wife being torn in two, hate began to control him and his rage began to blind him. Letting out a large powerful getsuga tensho, he effectively got the espada to release Rukia. But a different being took her this time when Ichigo was only about a foot away from her. _

_"A-Aizen!" Ichigo yelled in rage, but Aizen quickly placed a sword to Rukia's small throat. "You're in my control now, Kurosaki Ichigo."_ _Aizen said with a sly smile. Ichigo went to cut Aizen until suddenly Aizen began to slowly and carefully saw away at Rukia's throat. _

_"Stop!" Ichigo cried out. Aizen smirked as he dropped the petite shinigami, allowing one of his espada to take her. In a flash, both the espada and Rukia were gone. And Ichigo closed his eyes, hoping they would serve as a dam to not allow his tears to show._

Rukia shot up from her slumber. A cold sweat made her shiver as she tried to slow down her breathing. The only warmth she found were the fresh tears on her red cheeks. Tightening her grasp on the edge of her dress, she began to yell at the top of her lungs, something she did often.

An espada showed up at Rukia's door, as it often did when she decided to pitch a fit. The door quickly opened, slamming against the wall and causing a loud banging noise. In came an espada with blue hair and a piece of a mask right under his cheek bone. "What the hell do yo-" He started, until he was silenced by a random flying object smashing into his face.

"Grimmjow. You're coming with me." Rukia said, pointing Sode No Shirayuki at the espada. "Wha- We took your sword! And like hell I'm coming with you! I'll kill you first!" Grimmjow yelled, unsheathing his zanpakuto. "You owe me." She said in a cold voice as she hid all emotion from her face.

**End of the short chapter!**

**Next chapter will be uploaded on Wednesday!**

**Sooo... ao-neko is back! **  
**As you pretty much know, Grimmjow is obviously back in the manga Bleach, and he is on Ichigo's side. What happened to Grimmjow and Ichigo's alliance? Why is he helping Aizen again? Will he help Rukia? **  
**Also! What happened to Ichiro!?**

**Review pleasseeee ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Chapter 6-**_

**Thank you everyone who reviewed :3 I can't help but agree with you, I enjoyed writing the first family memory, Rukia's dream was sorta fun to write at first, but after it just got really emotional and sad D:**

**This chapter will have a lot of different things going on... a lot of the things won't be very detailed.. I'm a failure at writing T.T and sorry for the bad plot continuations. I know at the beginning I write something that seems like it'll be epic, but it probably isn't at all .**

**Also I've found a few problems with my book... one being that the Captain Commander died during the quincy arc and Kyoraku took over the role of Captain Commander. So... this story is actually taking place after the fullbring arc, but the quincy arc 'never happened'. Just to clear things up.**

**Anyways, on with the chappy! Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would be with Rukia already T.T**

Ichiro wandered around the 13th squad barracks aimlessly as he had for the last 2 hours. "Ukitake-san. Why can't I leave?" Ichiro asked, sighing as he entered the 13th Captain's office. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto requested that you stay here while some matters are discussed." Ukitake sighed as he gave Ichiro an apologetic smile. "I have other stuff to do you know." Ichiro groaned as he left the office, leaving the 13th Captain to stare at a slammed-shut door.

-Outside the 13th squad barracks-

Before Ichiro knew it, the sun had left and been replaced by a lonely looking crescent moon... Where was his mother? Where was his father? How was he going to find them? How was he going to start? The questions filling his head began to irritate him.

Ichiro barely remembered anything about his parents. He only remember their looks and names. Sometimes memories would find their way to his mind, that was usually a good thing. He found that he had a somewhat normal family, and lived a somewhat normal life for 5 years. From age 5-9, no memories surfaced whatsoever. He had no idea what it was like, until he was taken to the asylum.

Aizen.

The thought of that man made the hairs on Ichiro's arm stand up. A shiver ran through his body from a bit of fear mixed with anger. He wondered what it would be like to see his mother in person. She was beautiful. It was surprising that she was his mother. She looked really tiny and young. But he felt lucky to share her violet eyes.

As for his father, well, his father's height was something much coveted by Ichiro. But it seemed his father was well liked amongst the people, and he couldn't help but be grateful to look a lot like his father. His father was handsome, strong, powerful, and brave.

But.

His father had failed to kill Aizen. Ichiro was going to kill Aizen, no matter what it took. Maybe he and his father would team up to kill Aizen. Ichiro smiled a bit as he kept thinking these 'silly' thoughts.

"Oi!" A female voice yelled. Ichiro looked behind him, forgetting that he had probably been in a daze for quite some time. A female shinigami stood about 8 feet in front him, she had shoulder length sandy blonde hair with bangs that fell across her forehead, and big green eyes. She was just a bit shorter than Ichiro.

"Ryoko!" Ichiro gasped.  
"So you're a shinigami too?" Ryoko asked, as if she had been one the whole time. "You mean you were a shinigami also!?" Ichiro shouted. "Not in that sense... I'm new here. But we never had formal introductions," Ryoko smirked holding out her hand. "I'm Ryoko Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." Ichiro gulped and caught her hand. "Kurosaki Ichiro. Nice to meet you too." Ichiro replied, slowly shaking her hand.

"So why were you in the living world?" Ichiro asked, staring back up at the crescent moon. "Got bored. Ran away from my grandfather and tried seeing the real world for myself."  
Ryoko sighed her answer as she also gazed at the moon. "And he sent me to fetch you?" Ichiro asked with annoyance in his tone. "Yep!" Ryoko let out a chuckle. "I'll be your vice-captain." She said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"I'm not even part of a squad, let alone a Captain of one." Ichiro stated crossing his arms. "We'll make our own squad. We'll be squad 0." Ryoko lifted her head with pride. "Seriously... that's kinda stupid." Ichiro said giving her a stupid look. "Shut up! I'm at least trying, you've been moping around." Ryoko crossed her arms and was now facing Ichiro, he just glanced at her. Realizing he wasn't going to reply, Ryoko decided to continue.

"I think we should start training. So we can become stronger and better shinigami. Maybe even get into an actual squad." Ichiro looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's probably the best plan... I'm going to need all the training I can get." "I think I can help with that." A male voice said, coming from the two teens.

"My name's Yoriuchi Shihoin. A friend of Kisuke Urahara's." The voice stated. Both Ichiro and Ryoko's eyes almost popped out of their heads as they saw it was a cat addressing them. "Y-you're a cat!" Ichiro gasped, pointing his finger at the black cat. "And you're just like your father." The gold eyes on the cat seemed to gleam with wisdom and mischief. Ichiro was surprised that the random talking cat knew of his father.

"I'll take you to a little clubhouse of mine. Follow me." Yoriuchi suddenly vanished. "It's a shunpo! Let's follow, I'll race you." Ryoko said then vanished also. Remembering what a shunpo was, Ichiro sensed their reiatsu and began to follow also.

-Yoruichi's underground training room-

"Wooow!" Ryoko gasped as she did a slow spin to see the whole area. "You actually made this?" "Yep, Kisuke and I made it when we were younger. We trained here often." Yoruichi responded in her cat form. "You must be one strong, scary cat." Ichiro said under his breath and crossed his arms, also taking in the scenery.

"Oh but I'm not just a cat." Yoriuchi said suddenly. Ichiro hadn't realized the cat was suddenly in his arms, as he seemed to have jumped into Ichiro's arms while Ichiro was busy looking around.

Suddenly, Yoriuchi turned into a human while still in Ichiro's arms. Revealing herself to be a woman with bright gold eyes, dark skin, and long purple hair. And one other thing, she was naked. "Y-Y-YORUICHI-SAN!" Ichiro yelled, quickly removing his hands from the naked woman and placing them at his eyes. "Your face is as red as your father's was." Yoruichi smirked. "Please put some clothes on, Shihoin-dono." Ryoko suggested politely, bowing a small bit.

"Eh? Don't be so formal just cause you're part of a noble family too! Call me Yoriuchi!" Yoruichi replied, slipping on her shirt. "Jeez... I find that you guys ar- AH!" Ichiro started as he opened his eyes slowly, soon finding that Yoruichi was without pants. "P-put some pants on!" Ichiro cried as he glued his hands to his eyes once more. "Hahah! Such a buzzkill!" Yoruichi laughed. "You're way too innocent, with your parents gone, I'm sure it'd be ok to sneak a peek." "I'd rather not!" Ichiro shouted. Ryoko was also giggling, until she caught part of Yoruichi's sentence that perked her interest.

"Yoruichi-dono, what happened to Ichiro's parents? I heard they're pretty popular." Ichiro clenched his fists while Yoruichi stopped her laughing and lowered her head. "You'd have to ask Ichiro. BUT let's get training!" Yoruichi quickly responded, taking Ichiro's hand and shunpoing further into the training ground. Ryoko sighed as she noticed Ichiro's reaction. What really happened?

Learning proper shunpos, sword combat, and hand to hand combat turned out to be much more tiring, and painful than expected. Ichiro's muscles began to relax as he laid in a hot spring behind a few rocks. To his surprise, the water began to heal his wounds and restore his reiatsu. "How's the water?" Yoruichi asked as she suddenly appeared behind Ichiro.

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" A startled Ichiro gasped. Much to Ichiro's benefit, he decided to wear his hakama into the spring. "Wearing clothes in a hot spring, how unfair." Yoruichi pouted. "How is it unfair!? When there's two girls around, you should be shocked I'm only wearing this little clothing!" Ichiro defended.

"What's with the shouting?" Ryoko asked, suddenly appearing next to Ichiro. She was also just wearing her hakama along with some bandages cover her chest. "I'm surprised you haven't freaked out yet." Ryoko said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "Wha-?" Ichiro glanced around, face turning red as he realized Yoruichi was once again naked. "Damnit!" He cried covering his eyes again.

"This is something that'll probably get normal for you... blame your father's reputation." Ryoko said calmly, ignoring the splashing and shouting around her.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

3 days after the training with Yoruichi and Ryoko. The training wasn't much, but he had learned a lot. And apparently, he was a fast learner just like his father.

"They really trained you hard, didn't they?" Ichiro's hollow said with a chuckle. "Yeah. I'm glad to be home..." Ichiro responded without much thought.

-Meanwhile-

"You owe me. And... you owe Ichigo most of all." Rukia stated with a cold tone, her face without any emotion. "I don't owe you guys anything!" Grimmjow shouted, lowering his head as his eyes became distant. "Aizen tried to kill you! And he killed all the other espada too!" Rukia's voice grew louder, but not into a shout. "I'll go myself if you're gonna continue with that cowardly traitor!" She tightened her grip on Sode No Shirayuki and ran past Grimmjow.

"Go Rukia! I shall help you, do not hesitate!" Sode No Shirayuki said, her voice calm and elegant but with a bit of excitement. Maybe it was for Rukia to get free, or for the fact that Rukia finally spoke to her again. "Yeah, I'll do my best! Thank you Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia nodded her head and continued to run.

"Here!" A voice shouted. Rukia turned her head to see Grimmjow pointing down a hall. "Hollows don't like owing people. Especially people that tries killing them." He said with a smirk. Rukia nodded her head as a determined smile of her own began to form.

As Rukia ran with Grimmjow as her guide, she was surprised that there was hardly any security coming to bring her back and take Grimmjow for betraying Aizen.

"I wonder why Aizen hasn't noticed us escaping." Rukia shouted to Grimmjow as they ran. Finally they made it to a garganta to bring them to Karakura.

-Karakura town-

Ichiro's eyes were once again the famous black and gold as he shunpo'd through the town wearing a hollow mask to increase his powers. The mask was a lot like Ichigo's, but instead, it had one black half stripe above the right eye, and three diamonds on top of a black half stripe below the left eye.

Suddenly some strong reiatsu could be felt, and a large garganta opened up, spitting two small objects out. Ichiro thought they looked like ants from where he was, but that didn't stop him from checking it out.

The objects fell away from each other, separating from one another. Seeing the two objects in different areas, Ichiro decided to just find one of them.

Ichiro shunpo'd in the direction of one of the falling objects. Closer and closer he got, he unsheathed his zanpakuto. 'What..?' He took a step closer seeing that the fallen object was a small girl in a ripped blue ball gown and short black cropped hair. "Oi! Get up!" Ichiro yelled, holding the zanpakuto to the girl's throat cautiously.

Slowly the girl got up, careful to not touch his zanpakuto. Violet orbs met gold and black. "W-what..?" Ichiro gasped stepping back a bit, his hollow eyes widening.

_"Ichiro!"_

"Ichiro! You can't tell her who you are... remember.. that day, you died." The hollow said, but with no evil laughter or sinister tone. No, the hollow seemed sad. "Are you a hollow?" The girl, identified as Rukia asked, her eyes narrowing as she moved her hand silently to find her own zanpakuto. "No. I'm not a hollow." Ichiro replied dryly. He was lucky that it was too dark for Rukia to see his hair, but he had to do something about that quickly. Using the fastest shunpo Yoruichi taught him, he covered Rukia's eyes with his hands and shunpo'd to a random location.

-Abandoned building in Karakura town-

Ichiro dropped Rukia and placed on a black beanie-hat to cover his hair. With the help of his hollow, he was able to hide his eyes and face. "Who are you? Why did you take me?" Rukia asked, grabbing Sode No Shirayuki which she found earlier and pointed it at Ichiro. "A concerned citizen." Ichiro said plainly while making a face, but Rukia couldn't see it.

"Put your sword down, I have no intention of hurting you." Ichiro said, his hand twitching a bit. "I-I'm going to go out for a bit. Stay here!" He said quickly and rushed out of the dark abandoned building.

Gaining some distance from the area, Ichiro released his mask and leaned on a wall, allowing himself to fall to his knees. All at once, memories began to flood his mind. Oh how he wanted to hold his dear mother, cry on her shoulder as if he was still a young child, and allow her to do the same. Though Ichiro couldn't. He was dead. Dead to her at least. Hell, he didn't even know if he was still alive. "Take this as a punishment. It's what ya deserve." Ichiro's hollow said, his voice filled with sadness and loneliness, regret and pain.

-FlashBack-

_Ichiro let out a loud scream as an espada hung over his bed. Though almost in an instant, the espada was gone, and Ichiro could only see black. The last thing he knew, was black, and the pain of being eaten._

_A young boy clad in white along with white hair, skin, and gold and black eyes looked through the house. No one was here. Just broken furniture, walls, floors. Blood everywhere. _

_"Are you sad?" A young watery voice asked the albino boy. "No... I don't think I am." The albino boy answered, turning around to face a little orange haired, black and gold eyed boy about his age. "That's because you don't have a heart." The gold and black eyed boy laughed. "This was my house once. You probably don't remember." The boy did a little spin, glancing at the ruined remains of his house._

_"My name is Ichiro Kurosaki. I died yesterday." The boy suddenly said, a huge sinister grin appearing on his face. The albino boy was taken back a bit. "You know who you are?" Ichiro asked, his gold and black eyes narrowing in amusement. "You're my daddy's hollow." The albino boy's eyes widened. "You don't remember anything, your memories were wiped when you transferred from my daddy to me. Then again when you died along with me." Ichiro said, a sad look appearing on his face._

_"I merged with my hollow. I had one too. Together our dying souls were able to form an incomplete soul. But because your power was doormat inside of me, you're still a complete soul." Ichiro explained, placing a tiny hand on his chest. _

_"If you merge with me too, then we can become a human again. Because of the conditions of our souls, I will become the hollow, and you will become me. You will be Ichiro Kurosaki, the fake Ichiro Kurosaki." Ichiro placed a hand on Ichigo's hollow's forehead, and a light appeared. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. We'll only lose our memories again. But I'm sure we'll get them back one day." Ichiro smiled. Slowly, Ichigo's hollow and Ichiro became one being._

_I am you. And you are me._  
_We are one and the same. _

Ichiro's eyes widened as his last memory played in his mind. 'That's right. I'm not the real Ichiro.' He thought to himself. "I am the real Ichiro. You're just my father's hollow." Ichiro's hollow said. 'We merged, that's why Ichigo and Rukia are so important to me...' Ichiro sighed and stood back up, he felt almost empty inside his heart. He didn't actually exist. He was just a fill in for the real Ichiro. But maybe that empty feeling actually belonged to the real Ichiro, since he was just Ichigo's hollow, he didn't have a heart.

He felt a large evil smirk form on his face. That's right! He was a lowly hollow. Just a fill in for a little kid that never got to live his life. 'Man I was stupid to try picking you as a more suitable host." Ichiro chuckled.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Ichiro started, his eyes once again black and gold with his face covered by a mask. "How do you know my name?" Rukia asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "...I am willing to help you find Ichigo Kurosaki. And I am willing to lend you my powers to kill Aizen." Ichiro continued, ignoring Rukia's question. Rukia's eyes widened. "Y-you'll help me save Ichigo?" She muttered.

She missed Ichigo. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Not only did he remind her of her beloved vice-captain Kaien Shiba, but also of her dead child, Ichiro Kurosaki. And of course, he in himself was an interesting substitute shinigami, human, fullbring, quincy, demon, and hollow. Slowly making her fall in love with him by his stupidity and need to protect everyone around him.

**Chapter finished! Bwahahaha I feel so evil, revealing who Ichiro really was :3**  
**Plus Rukia doesn't know her 'son' is the mysterious masked person. And where's Grimmjow? More revealed in the next chappy! **

**Next chapter on Friday!**

**Reviewwww! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Chapter 7-**_

**Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach! If I did...the art would probably be really crappy T.T**

**I'd like to tell all my readers how grateful I am to them for reading! The story is slowly gearing towards the end... I feel like it's going to be a bit short :/ but I'm proud of myself because it'll be the first story I've ever finished! I know I said I'd be doing more arcs to make it go longer but... I'm just gonna focus on making this story more of a "master piece" instead of a long popular story.**

**On with the chappy! Arigato!**

"Your mother!?" Ryoko shouted, suddenly a group of people began to stare. "Yes... and I need your help." Ichiro sighed, a scowl plastered on his face. Ryoko and Ichiro had been in Karakura town in the shopping district to find some clothes and things for his mother Rukia.

"Why don't you tell any of the captains? Better yet, why don't you tell your mother that you're... you?" Ryoko asked. "It's a long story. I'd rather not explain it. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna need your help." Ichiro stated, crossing his arms and continuing to walk.

"Ok, ok. So what do I have to do then?" Ryoko asked. "Help keep watch over her. We both have things to do so we're gonna need to switch at times. I'm also going to ask for your help financially so that I can put her somewhere proper, since you're a noble..." Ichiro began, counting the things needing to be done on his fingers. "She won't get close to me because she doesn't know who I am. Looking like a hollow doesn't help. So you'll have to befriend her."

"Being a hollow doesn't help either." He could hear the real Ichiro laugh in his mind. "Whatever." Ichiro whispered to himself. "Alright... I can try my best to help. It won't be easy, especially for finding a place to put your mother." Ryoko said, placing her hand on her chin to think.

- 3 days later, abandoned building-

"Rukia. I have a friend for you to meet today." Ichiro said behind his hollow mask, his voice watery like a hollow's. "Good morning Kuchiki-san. My name is Ryoko." Ryoko greeted, giving a small boy as she entered the room. "Hello Ryoko-san. Thank you for the clothes." Rukia greeted coldly, turning herself around again so that her back was facing them.

"Kuchiki-san, we're here to help. Ichigo means alot to us too. And you mean a lot to us also. We'd like to make you as comfortable as possible." Ryoko said in a soft tone along with a smile. Rukia turned around to face them and noticed Ichiro giving Ryoko a warning glare, which Ryoko ignored. "We've found a proper place for you to stay. If you don't mind, we'll be taking you there." Ichiro said, grabbing Rukia's wrist and shunpoing away before she could protest.

They arrived at a small wood door in the hallway of an apartment. "This is where you'll be staying." Ichiro explained, opening the door.

The apartment room was a small open square with a couch position on the wall across the door with a small table in front of it. To the right was a small open kitchen and a small dining table next to it. To the left was an empty wall almost right next to the door, not leaving any space to put anything. Towards the far end of the left wall was a small hall that held 2 doors, 1 door being the bedroom that was placed on the left side, and straight was another door being the bathroom.

"It's pretty nice and cozy here. So this'll be your home until things are straightened out." Ryoko smiled. Rukia just nodded her head and slowly walked about the apartment, seeing each thing and checking for any crazy ninja devices. "She'll be safe here.. thanks Ryoko." Ichiro said with a sigh of relief. He probably would have been smiling too, but you couldn't see it for he had his hollow mask on.

"What do you plan to do with her now?" Ryoko asked, her voice in a low whisper. "I'll probably keep her here while I train somemore..." Ichiro answered, matching her whisper. "I can't let her out of here though. I don't want any danger coming to her.." "You have no intention of letting her fight Aizen with you, do you?" Ryoko asked narrowing her eyes. Ichiro nodded his head. "I can't lose her."

In the other room, Rukia kept her ear against the wall the whole time as she listened to their conversation. 'Who does that bastard think he is!? He's just gonna hide me! Trying to protect me!? I'm not useless!' Rukia thought to herself, almost yelling it in a rage.

-Meanwhile in Karakura-

Grimmjow continued to wander around, avoiding any sign of reiatsu he could. Last thing he needed to do was attract a hoard of shinigami towards him. But the first thing he needed to do was find Rukia, otherwise somehow, Ichigo would find him and kill him. Grimmjow gulped at the thought of being torn apart by that strawberry.

And then, the scariest thing happened. Grimmjow accidentally bumped into the strawberry! "HOLY SHI-" Grimmjow started until he saw an odd zanpakuto pointed at him. "Who are you?" The person asked. Grimmjow eyed the Ichigo look-alike and found that he was much, much shorter, and much, much younger. Plus he had large violet eyes that looked almost identical to Rukia's.

"Hahahhahahaha! Some elementary kid is trying to face off against me! You got some nerve!" Grimmjow laughed. "I'm in Middle school for your information." Ichiro stated with a vein on his forehead, in an instant Ichiro whacked Grimmjow in the head with the dull side of his zanpakuto. "What the hell!?" Grimmjow shouted angrily as he rubbed his head.

"Ichiro!" A blonde haired, green eyed girl called as she suddenly shunpo'd next to Ichiro. "Rukia's pitching a fit again." She said with a sigh. "Watch over this guy for me, Ryoko." Ichiro said. "Wait!" Grimmjow yelled suddenly. "Did you say Rukia!?" Ichiro gave him an odd look before summoning his hollow mask and putting on his black beanie. "I did. Why?"

"I was with Rukia! I gotta find her again! Or else..." Grimmjow replied. "Or else?" Ichiro asked, smirking under his mask. "Or else Ichigo will kill me!" Grimmjow yelled angrily, as if it was supposed to be obvious. "Do you know where Ichigo is?" Ichiro asked, suddenly surprised that his father's name was mentioned. "Well... aren't you him?" Grimmjow asked with a confused look, Ichiro face-palmed. "No! I'm not! ...I'll bring you to see Rukia. But you're not allowed to tell her who I am, or what I look like." Ichiro crossed his arms, his watery voice filled with suspicion and his gold, black eyes narrowing.

Ryoko grabbed Grimmjow's arm and shunpo'd with Ichiro to the apartment.

-Apartment-

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled suddenly as she tried jump kicking Ichiro. Ichiro though, avoided the kick with ease and as he did so, a path appeared for Rukia to fly into Grimmjow. Which she did. "Grimmjow!" Rukia gasped. "Damn bitch, your kicks hurt like crazy!" Grimmjow whined as he rubbed his face. "It's your own fault." Rukia stated dryly. "Oi." Ryoko whispered, tugging on Ichiro's sleeve. "You gotta get home. You know your grandfather's strict curfew." Ryoko said with a teasing tone. Ichiro sighed. Rukia of course, heard the conversation a bit and grew more curious of Ichiro. 'He lives with his grandfather?" She wondered to herself.

-Kurosaki clinic-

"Welcome home my grandsooooon!" Isshin greeted as Ichiro walked through the door, avoiding another kick. "Damn old man!" Ichiro yelled, kicking Isshin and pinning him to the floor with his hand wrapped tightly around Isshin's throat. Isshin's eyes widened as he quickly undid his grandson's hold then put Ichiro in a hold of his own. "Ichiro?" Isshin asked quietly, his voice serious and full of worry.

"Sorry I'm late." He replied impatiently. Getting up from the floor and Isshin's hold, he walked to the kitchen, and quickly ate the dinner prepared for himself then took seconds, hiding it in a bag. "What's with the hat?" Isshin asked, examining Ichiro's bag if extra food. "Got cold outside." He answered with a bit of venom. "Where you going?" Isshin asked, his eyes narrowing as he examined Ichiro's sudden change of behavior. "None of ya damn business." Ichiro barked out then left the house, placing his hollow mask back on.

-Apartment-

"I brought some dinner." Ichiro said coldly, placing a bag of food on the dining table. This was one of the rare moments Rukia was left alone. Ryoko brought Grimmjow to a different location and then back to her duties at soul society.

"So... What happened to your parents?" Rukia asked suddenly as she dug through the bag of food. "Dunno." Ichiro replied. Rukia wanted to ask more but stopped herself, seeing that it would probably give away the fact that she could hear Ichiro and Ryoko's conversations.

As Rukia ate, she could feel Ichiro watching her. Closely. She began to fidget a bit, then finished her meal, she decided to try something dangerous.

Walking over to the sink to empty her dishes, Rukia pretended to trip, along with a knife in her hand. In an instant Rukia closed her eyes preparing for pain as she almost impaled herself on the knife. But the pain never came. Ichiro had a tight grasp on Rukia's small body that hovered barely an inch from the knife that now laid flat on the floor.

"Be careful!" Ichiro shouted. Rukia could hear the anger in his voice and flinched a bit. "Do you know how terrible it would've been if you got hurt!?" He continued to shout, the anger in his voice slowly but surely turning into concern. "Why?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"Why are you so protective over me? Why won't you let me fight Aizen!? This is my fight! Not your's!" She shouted, her tone filling with anger also. "No. It's my fight. It was once your's, but now it's mine." Ichiro said plainly, moving to leave. "I have school in the morning, so I won't be around. Ryoko won't either. Please behave." With that, Ichiro left.

-Elsewhere-

"Allow a way to escape for Kurosaki Ichigo. With his wife and child freed, this shall be the best opportunity for me to use them." A calm voice said. "Yes, Aizen-sama. I shall allow him to sense reiatsu in his cell." Another replied, this voice was emotionless, yet harsh.

Being chained to a wall, Ichigo once again slipped into his inner world. He found that this was the best way to stay sane, and grow closer to his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu's voice echoed as Ichigo opened his eyes, revealing his odd inner world which was now a replica of a flooded Karakura town. "Old man zangetsu... it's nice to see you again." Ichigo greeted, his voice was weary and emotionless. Ichigo's hair was long, reaching down to his waist, similar to his hair in the finally getsuga tensho, except orange. His chocolate eyes full of determination and pride were now lifeless orbs with one purpose, being used to see.

"Can't you feel it?" Zangetsu asked. This was an odd question. "Feel what?" Ichigo asked, arching a brow. "Rukia's reiatsu. It left." Zangetsu replied. "You mean..?" Ichigo asked his voice quiet. "No. She is not dead. It seems as if she has escaped." Zangetsu stated, reassuring Ichigo. "Escaped!?" Ichigo jumped, his eyes showing relief and revenge.

Almost in an instant after that, Ichigo awoke from his inner world, quickly raising his reiatsu to the point where his chains, and even the walls began to crumble and break down. Ichigo was free. Holding out his right hand, he summoned zangetsu and used a getsuga tensho to break his way through the wall.

In an instant alarms were set off. "Kurosaki Ichigo." An espada said, suddenly appearing beside him along with many others. All at once the espada jumped to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo held up zangetsu to block them, then attack. "Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo shouted, his sword surrounded with deadly black and red reiatsu, then releasing in the form of a gigantic crescent moon.

Ichigo continued to run, then out of the castle he was, landing on white sand, a dark night sky being his new roof. Finding a garganta like Rukia and Grimmjow before him, he jumped through it. Though he was happy to escape, he was also suspicious of the lack of guard.

-Karakura town-

Ichiro could see a garganta suddenly open, another reiatsu flaming through as an unknown being came to Karakura. "Damn we're just getting millions of friends." Ichiro hissed through his teeth. With his mother back, he was sure Aizen would be on his tail. Ichiro then remembered his mother. "I should probably check on her... especially if it is Aizen." He quickly shunpo'd to the apartment.

"Rukia!" Ichiro shouted, opening the apartment door. But it was empty. "Rukia!" Ichiro continued to shout, checking each room. He was sure the other people in the apartment could hear him. "Damnit!" He yelled, then made his way towards the area the garganta once was.

-Edge of Karakura town-

There he could see Rukia, in the shihakusho Ryoko provided.  
"Rukia!" Ichiro shouted. The rage filled watery voice behind her made Rukia jump and quickly turn around. "You can't stop me!" She yelled suddenly, pointing Sode No Shirayuki at him. Ichiro's eyes widened a bit as he examined the area. It was filled with brown dust, as if something was destroying things.

"You do as I say! I can't let you get hurt!" Ichiro yelled, quickly swinging his Zanpakuto at Rukia's and disarming her of Sode No Shirayuki. He then grasped Rukia's arm and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let me go! You can't do this!" She yelled, trying her hardest to free herself. She was tempted to use kido, but that would probably blow up in her face.

Suddenly, Rukia disappeared from Ichiro's shoulder. "R-Rukia..?" Ichiro gasped. In another instant, a hand grabbed Ichiro's mask and partially his hat, the hand ripped the two off and used it's leg to kick Ichiro back. "D-damnit! Is this Aizen!?" Ichiro muttered to himself as he flew backwards, soon skidding across the ground and hitting a small hill. Ichiro began coughing blood as the superhuman being appeared in front of him.

Ichiro braced himself to feel even more pain, but it never came. Instead, two rough hands grabbed his face and forced him to look up. Chocolate brown eyes met large violet eyes. Ichiro's eyes widened at the orange haired, brown eyed man in front of him. "I-Ichigo..?" Ichiro asked hesitantly.

Ichigo stood up and tumbled a few steps back. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, running as fast as she could to him. "Ichigo!" She repeated looking up at him, her big eyes questioning what was wrong. She slowly turned her gaze over and met a miniature image of Ichigo, with large violet eyed.

Ichiro, knowing his identity was found, let a large smile grace his features. The smile looked identical to one he had when he was younger, this didn't go unnoticed by either Rukia or Ichigo.

"I-Ichiro?"

**Next chapter will be out Sunday! **

**Because I don't have school, or a life, I am always writing! Which is why I update pretty quickly. So prepare for a pretty weak chapter on Sunday…. I've been overly depressed lately and haven't been able to write. I actually finished this chapter on Wednesday (mwahhahahaa) and I still don't even have anything for the 8****th**** chapter yet. SO next chapter will either be really weak, or really short. OR I'll suddenly get some crazy inspiration and write like a boss , coming out with a somewhat decent chapter.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Chapter 8-**_

**Here's the 8th chapter... I'm planning on alot of battles taking place, so please forgive me for my poor writing! I'm not very good at writing fights and the sort...**

**Clearing things up, Yes, Ichiro is Hollow Ichigo. But Hollow Ichigo is a lot calmer and caring since he merged with the real Ichiro, thus gaining part of the Ichiro's personality, memories, and feelings.**

**Alrighty... on with the chappy! Arigato!**

"I-Ichiro?" Rukia gasped, her eyes as wide as they have ever been. Ichigo gazed down at the younger image of himself, afraid to believe it was really his child. That one day when he had lost everything, his wife, his son. Everything. Was it really possible that everything could suddenly come back and be normal? No this was too easy. And he was Kurosaki Ichigo, the teenager hated by the world, by fate, hell probably by God himself.

"Rukia." Ichigo said in a deep voice, placing his hand in front of Rukia, making it unable for her to run to Ichiro. You know this is too perfect. Ichiro suddenly alive, and we're suddenly free." Rukia's wide eyes dragged themselves up to look at Ichigo. His chocolate brown eyes weary and lost. "Ichigo! This is our son!" Rukia cried, grabbing Ichigo's hand and holding it close to herself.

Ichiro stood away from his parents, sadness lingering in his violet eyes. It was only natural that his parents would be like this. They weren't even his parents! "Oi! I'm so glad we get to have this cute family reunion, but won't Aizen be coming? He wants you, Ichigo. And he wants me." Ichiro stated to the other two. Ichigo was a bit taken back by Ichiro's voice and sudden statement.

"Ichiro is right. Aizen shall be here any moment. I'm sure of it." Ryoko's voice sounded as she suddenly appeared by Ichiro's side, along with Grimmjow. Her sandy blonde hair reaching her knees, while her shihakusho was a bright silver color along with a black cloak trimmed with silver covering the right side of her body.

"Ryoko! Why are you here?" Ichiro asked, shifting his sight to her. "You requested that your mother be put out of harm and not enter your battle with Aizen. I'll bring her somewhere safe for the time being." Ryoko replied with a small smirk.

"You all have a limited time to fight, once Soul Society detects your reiatsu they'll be down here as fast as they can." Ryoko explained. The other three nodded their heads. "Wh-what...!?" Rukia's startled voice suddenly asked, her voice full of panic. Ichigo, Ichiro, Ryoko, and Grimmjow quickly turned their heads to look at Rukia.

"Miyoka-sensei!?" Ryoko gasped as Ichiro's eyes widened. In front of them was the aqua eyed beauty standing behind Rukia, along with a nameless zanpakuto that went clean through Rukia's chest.

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm so glad you're ok! First they told me that you died, then you showed up at school, but then you disappeared again! I got so worried!" she cried out as crystal tears flowed down her cheeks. "MIYOKA!" Ichiro yelled, raising his zanpakuto to strike her as he flash stepped next to her.

But a person caught his sword. "Aizen-sama wishes for there to be no battling as he enters." A harsh emotion-less voice sounded. Bellow Ichiro's sword was an espada with the looks of a teenage girl. Her hair was long and red as it was placed in a low side pony-tail. Her bangs crossed to the right side of her face as a small strand hung in the middle. Her eyes were gold and lizard like. And she had red tattoos under her eyes similar to Ulqiuorra's, except they were pointed at the end and ended at her cheek, making it look like tattoos instead of tears.

"I knew you loved this girl... but I'm sure I can change that if I end her! Aizen-sama said if I did this... then I could have you Kurosaki-kun!" Miyoka smiled, roughly yanking the zanpakuto from Rukia's small frame, allowing her to fall to the ground. Though she did not hit the ground. As she fell, Ichigo shunpo'd and caught her. "A-AIZEN!" Ichigo yelled from the top of his lungs as he tightly held Rukia.

"I'm very sorry to end the family reunion. But it seems you have forgotten that your son is dead." Aizen's smooth voice was heard from above, as they found him standing mid-air. One of his eyes were now black, the other, brown, accompanied by a large scar in the middle of his face.

Ichigo felt his face grow hot as Aizen once again insulted the family he so brutally destroyed. "I... I won't allow you to insult my family! Much less hurt them once again!" Ichigo yelled, drawing his eye brows down into a harsher scowl.

Ryoko shunpo'd next to Ichigo and carefully took Rukia. "Kurosaki-san. Allow me to get her to safety and aid her with healing." Ichigo nodded his head, keeping his gaze partially on Rukia and Aizen. "Aizen-sama has not permitted you to leave!" The red espada yelled, appearing in front of Ryoko. The red espada raised her sword to strike, but her sword was quickly met by another sword. "Heh, you'll be my opponent bitch!" Grimmjow smirked as he drew his zanpakuto to strike.

Ryoko continued to shunpo away until she realized another form traveling beside her. "You wish for Kurosaki-kun's love also!" The other person screamed. "Miyoka-sensei!" Ryoko shouted. "Leave us be! Aizen is the enemy! He wishes to harm Ichiro!" Ryoko yelled angrily, trying to escape Miyoka. "No! Aizen-sama helped me! From the very beginning! I won't allow you to ruin this!" Miyoka yelled, as she began wildly swinging at Ryoko. "Damn! This woman is insane!" Ryoko hissed.

"Shall I destroy you both an create the king's key?" Aizen asked with a bit of teasing hinted in his tone. "Heh, I'd like to see ya try! Last time ya got your ass kicked! Nd' now we'll both do it and give ya extra pain!" Ichiro laughed as a crazed smile appeared on his face. Ichigo looked over at him, startled to see what his son had become. Nonetheless, Ichigo nodded his head and held Zangetsu out. "We'll kill you for sure this time, Aizen!"

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted, dust began to swirl about and even the ground crack a small bit. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo smirked with pride as his Bankai outfit came in whole, unlike the Shihakusho he was previously wearing.

Ichiro placed his hand at his face and eerie white reiatsu lined with red appeared, soon forming a hollow mask over his face. Soon, his reiatsu began to form around his Shihakusho and consumed it, replacing it with a white shihakusho made of reiatsu. The black ribbon of his zanpakuto formed a familiar circle behind him as he also held it out in front of himself.

Aizen chuckled to himself. "You two are going to try killing me!? Hah! That's pathetic. Have you forgotten, Kurosaki Ichigo, that I am full shinigami, full hollow... and now... I am the hogyoku itself!" Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. "Hogyoku?" "Yes. It granted my wish of escape and handed me it's power by becoming one with me! I am the hogyoku and it is me!" Aizen's eyes turned all black, as did his body.

His body now turned into a sleek black color as razor like daggers appeared from under his arms. His body was partially covered in blades, allowing now one to touch him without suffering pain. His reiatsu formed around his fists and feet, and dark purple lined with white armor began to form around him also, leaving small holes to expose the blades. His face turned a pale white color and dark purple wings grew out his back, while his hair grew longer and formed into a spiked tail.

"So you're gonna brag, then turn into an ugly alien!? Tch. You're the one who's pathetic!" Ichiro laughed, narrowing his gold and black eyes. In an instant, Aizen appeared behind Ichiro and swung his long spiked tail at Ichiro. Ichiro quickly jumped to avoid the swing but got cut in his ankle. Ichiro landed on his back then used his leg to try tripping Aizen, though Aizen simply disappeared, then appeared beside Ichiro again to stab him as he was on the ground. Though as he did this, Ichigo quickly appeared, using Zangetsu to block Aizen's attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as his zanpakuto connected with Aizen's, giving Aizen barely any time to avoid the attack. Aizen shook his head from the attack, clearing the dizziness from himself when suddenly Ichiro swung his zanpakuto in the air by it's black ribbon and sent it shooting towards Aizen.

"Do you really think ya can beat me now!? Ya must've forgotten that I'm much stronger than even Ichigo!" Ichiro chuckled. His watery voice copying the voice he once had when living in Ichigo's inner world. Aizen had avoided the attack by an inch before Ichiro yanked the sword back and readied himself for another throw.

"Don't get cocky!" Aizen yelled, his frustration growing a bit. He shot a large cero-fire-ball like kido at Ichiro, then began rapidly shooting off more, allowing Ichiro no time to react between each shot. "Don't be hypocritical, Aizen!" Ichigo yelled, his voice also full of anger and frustration as he swung a getsuga tensho to destroy many of the fire-balls.

_-Meanwhile- _

"I cannot see why Aizen-sama decided to take you in. It's silly how he trusted you, Grimmjow!" The red espada growled. "And he was stupid to make you his number one sidekick of stupidity, Lunaria!" Grimmjow yelled in response, his voice full of venom. The red espada, Lunaria put on an angry expression as she held out her zanpakuto above her. "Scream! Arashi!" (From what I've found, the name Arashi means "storm")

Wind began to twirl around Lunaria as her zanpakuto began to fade. "Storm?" Grimmjow wondered to himself. Lunaria's skin began to fade a bit, other than that, her appearance remained the same. "Grind! Pantera!" Grimmhow shouts, his appearance turning somewhat panther like.

Grimmjow uses sonido to get behind Lunaria, which she reacts by standing in place doing nothing. He pulls back his claw and swipes her in the back. "Wh-what!?" He mumbles as his eyes widen. His claw went right through her. Suddenly, his hand began to burn as if it was on fire.

"Rain storm... my body is now water. You cannot hurt me. Silly kitty." Lunaria chuckles, turning around to face Grimmjow. "Lightning storm!" She yells, raising her finger as suddenly lightning forms around it. "May hell have mercy on you, Grimmjow! Because I won't!" With a swing of her finger, lightning rods began rushing towards Grimmjow.

**Sorry for updating a day late! And sorry for making the chapter so short! This chapter was super hard to write… I'm not good with writing fights, and my brain is pretty much dead. I'm a zombie .-.**

**As for the next chapter release… give me 3 days? At least…. Like I said, I'm brain dead. So don't expect too much from me… as for this story, well, I had so much more planned for it. But my brain started dying, and I decided to try at least making it into a really bad short story instead of discontinuing it. This story will probably end next chapter… I lack a lot of things in this story, but I'm planning on writing another story once I'm finished with this one. Although my next story will be released much later, and I will hopefully have it all planned out and actually go through with it! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Chapter 9-**_

**Here's the final chapter! It was terrible trying to write this T.T**  
**I was stuck on how to finish the fights, so I did finish them. But it was a terrible finish .**  
**Thanks again guys for reading! I'll be writing another book called "The Underground". Yes, another Bleach fic. The idea I had just worked well with Bleach. When will it be posted? Dunno, BUT I have it totally all planned out so I won't be stuck when my brain dies!**

**Anyways... on with the chappy! Arigato!**

A bright blue light flashed by Ryoko and successfully hit Myoka, allowing Ryoko to continue bringing Rukia to safety, until she was suddenly stopped by someone. "Kuchiki-san?" The person asked with wide eyes. "I need you to help her! Do you know Orihime Inoue!?" Ryoko shouted the question. From behind the person appeared a female with large grey eyes and light brown hair. "I am she!" The female said, running towards Ryoko. "I'm Ishida Uryu. What happened?" The other person asked, as Ryoko laid Rukia down for Orihime to heal.

"Ichigo and Ichiro are battling Aizen again. Aizen had an espada with him, but she is being occupied by Grimmjow. Then..." She was cut off when another blue bolt was shot towards someone behind her. "That woman!" She cried out, hand on her zanpakuto.

Uryu had a glowing blue reiatsu bow in his hand as his cold eyes glared at Miyoka. "You're a quincy?" Ryoko asked, but her voice was low and hardly heard. "It's useless. Her zanpakuto is a nameless one, she's weak and has no skill. I wonder why Aizen wanted her..." Uryu wondered as he kept his glare and stance perfectly. "Her job was to injure Ichiro's mother, then Aizen could use Ichigo and Ichiro's anger to create the king's key... but with those two, I doubt he'll have much luck." Ryoko explained, sitting down and using her lap to rest Rukia's head on.

Orihime carefully healed Rukia, taking in all the information she was given. "That means we must hurry and heal Kuchiki-san so that Ichigo may fight properly.." Orihime muttered. "I agree. Against Aizen we aren't very useful. But we'll help in our own way." Uryu said, firing arrows and Miyoka as she stood up and made her way towards them, but she was soon back lying on the ground. This time, she wasn't going to stand up again.

Lunaria shot her lightning at Grimmjow, but he quickly avoided the attacks and began thinking. A light bulb seemed to glow in his head as he got an idea. He needed to soak Lunaria up! Although he almost faced palmed as soon as he realized there was nothing to use to soak her up while she was in water form... until he realized his clothing.

Grimmjow gulped then took in a deep breath, readying his legs, he charged towards Lunaria. "Idiot. I'm water! You can't possibly injure me." She smirked as she held her hand up and summoned a lightning sword. "Who said I was going to injure ya!? I ain't the only stupid one!" Grimmjow retorted. And with that, he placed Lunaria in a full hug as her lightning sword pierced through his stomach.

"Wh-what!?" She gasped as she felt herself being soaked into Grimmjow's clothing. Quickly, she made herself into a full flesh body, but she was missing her arm and a few organs. "T-to be defeated... so easily... so quickly..." She sighed as she fell to her knees, Grimmjow doing the same as he struggled to rip the sword out of himself.

Ichigo began swinging wildly, allowing getsuga tenshos to shoot also. His rage began to take over his conscience. Aizen hurt Rukia... again.. and despite his reminders to stay calm, he just couldn't anymore. He had finally reunited with his wife... and with his son. And bam. Just like that, they were taken again. "No more!" Ichigo yelled as he continued to wildly swing at Aizen.

Aizen tried avoiding the attacks, but found himself sandwiched between Ichiro and Ichigo. Both whom only wanted to kill, whether it be because of despair, or instinct. Aizen avoiding Ichigo's swing, but found himself being cut by Ichiro's sword. Then, avoiding Ichiro's sword, he was cut by Ichigo's. "No more! Aizen!" Ichigo yelled again, his odd yelling distracting Aizen at times. "Ichigo!" Ichiro yelled, and Ichigo responded by stabbing Aizen straight in the middle of the chest. Ichiro did the same, stabbing his sword directly under Ichigo's. "I shall consume your reiatsus!" Aizen yelled, as Ichigo and Ichiro could feel him pulling at their souls.

Ichigo and Ichiro continued to fight though, feeding Aizen deadly reiatsu. "Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo yelled as his sword began to explode the black and red reiatsu inside Aizen. Ichiro did the same, his move shooting a white and red reiatsu, freezing Aizen as it cut through his chest.

And then, it stopped. The feeling of Aizen pulling at their souls, the feeling of Aizen's disgusting reiatsu. It was gone.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted as she ran through what was left of the grass that once coated the outskirts of Karakura."Inoue?" Ichigo asked quietly as he looked towards her. Behind them was Uryu, Ryoko, and a now almost recovered Rukia.

Everyone crowded around Ichigo, and Ichigo quickly wrapped his tired, injured arms around Rukia's small frame, quietly thanking nothing for her safety. Ichiro sat down next to his injured parents and took a sigh of relief, then was also crowded.

"I...I feel.. empty." Ichiro said suddenly, surprising himself as well as everyone around him. "I-Ichiro?" Rukia asked quietly, then began to hug him tightly, his ripped shihakusho becoming wet with tears. Above them, the Gotei had arrived and was watching the heroes quietly. Once again, they were saved by a young teenage boy... who unfairly lost everything he always loved.

Ichiro allowed himself to be taken over by the real Ichiro's emotions, and smiled as his mother broke from his chest and looked up at him with her large, relief filled, violet eyes. Ichigo held onto one of Ichiro's hands, while Rukia held the other. "We have it back... our family..." Ichigo smiled. But his smiled quickly vanished.

"I-Ichiro!?" Ryoko gasped, as Ichiro's legs began to vanish into golden orbs of light. Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened. "My soul... it went through too much... it looks like my makeshift soul can't hold any longer." Ichiro said with a sad chuckle, trying his hardest to smile.

All too quickly, Ichiro's hands begun to vanish, leaving Ichigo and Rukia's now empty. "Ichiro!" Rukia cried out, trying to grasp the empty air in front of herself, trying to gather whatever she could of her dying son. "Ichiro!" She continued to yell, her voice cracking and tears streamed down her face. Ichigo held her closely as he closed his eyes, trying to deny to reality. He thought his life could finally be normal, at least for once... though like earlier, he should've known that it was too good to be true.

"Why!? WHY!? WHY, WHY, WHY!? Why did it have to be me who lost everything!? Every time! Don't take him please! Don't! Aizen! Soul King! God! Someone! Save him!" Ichigo cried as his eye lids failed to work as a dam, and allowed the warm tears to flood. Rukia began sobbing even louder as she heard Ichigo's cry for help. "I've done everything to protect this damn world! The after world! Everything! Why can't I have happiness!? Why!?" He continued to cry, resting his head on Rukia's shoulder, becoming more and more tired.

Ichigo felt full of despair, he felt helpless... the world was unfair. Rukia laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder also, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably, the only time her sobbing quieted down was when she began hiccupping. Ichigo was no better, and everyone around couldn't help but find their faces full of tears also to see the heart wrenching scene before them, the heroes who were rewarded with despair.

Ichiro smile never faded as his own tears began to pour also. His eyes slowly turned black and gold, while his skin and hair turned white. "I-I-Ichi-Ichiro!" Rukia cried as she tried grabbing him as his whole form finally disappeared into nothingness, leaving behind only bittersweet memories that would soon serve to be burdens.

Ichigo closed his eyes. The crying didn't stop. Figures. Ichigo could feel that his tears had dried up, and actually, he felt kinda normal. Was it bitterness? Why? Ichigo opened his eyes again, and found the source of the crying.

On top of his chest was a crying infant, large chocolate brown eyes blurred by tears, and black hair covered partially by the bunny suit the infant was dressed in. If Ichigo wasn't aware of the infant ontop of him, he probably would have fallen off the bed from shock. But if his wide eyes didn't give away his shock, maybe falling off the bed would have.

A little boy, about age 7 entered the room. He had bright orange hair, and large violet eyes.  
"Why so startled? There's nothin' to be afraid of. Momma and Ryoko are safe now. _We _killed Aizen, remember daddy?" The boy asked, with a knowing smirk as he carried the now quiet infant out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving a baffled Ichigo by himself.

**The end.**  
**Don't forget to review! Now that the story is over, I'd love to hear all your opinions on it! :D**


End file.
